


Five Things Jack and Daniel won't admit to each other they fantasize about...

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://paian.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://paian.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>paian</b> asked for Five Things Jack won't admit to Daniel that he still fantasizes about even after they've been together for years and Five Things Daniel won't admit to Jack that he still fantasizes about even after they've been together for years.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Jack and Daniel won't admit to each other they fantasize about...

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://paian.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paian.dreamwidth.org/)**paian** asked for Five Things Jack won't admit to Daniel that he still fantasizes about even after they've been together for years and Five Things Daniel won't admit to Jack that he still fantasizes about even after they've been together for years.  
> 

JACK:

1\. Submissiveness. Not the whips and chains kind, but the kind where Jack O'Neill is the acknowledged king of the castle kind. To be fair, he can't see the possibility of ever having gotten that from Carter, either. That's why it's a fantasy.

2\. He wants to win an argument on his own terms. Not one where Daniel gives up, or changes the subject, or says 'fine', or says it's all relative, or one where he obviously doesn't actually care one way or the other all that much. He wants Daniel to care, and he wants to win.

3\. Actual sex in the morning with a conscious partner before coffee.

4\. Happily ever after. Living openly as a couple, matching rings and all. He's not even sure Daniel would want something like that, and he's damned if he's going to be the first one to bring it up. Besides, they might both be dead before it's even possible, and trying to live in - or for - the future is the quickest way to get yourself killed. He learned that lesson a long time ago.

5\. Women. He's changed once and he's not going to change again, but he still thinks about them sometimes. Men are different, and Daniel's in a league of his own.

DANIEL:

1\. Never having joined the Program at all. Sometimes he thinks it would have been better for everyone. Sometimes he just wonders what it would have been like. Maybe Apophis wouldn't have come after all. Maybe he would have met Jack some other way. He imagines that, the two of them off together, with no Stargate Program to complicate their lives.

2\. Jack actually paying attention. Really. He'd like one of the most brilliant minds of their generation - and he means Jack, not him - to get off its metaphorical ass and _stretch._ The Asgard don't love him for his good looks, but Jack coasts through life like an amoeba, only exerting himself when poked. Sometimes it's a little wearing.

3\. Sex and Food. He wishes Jack's tastes - in the bedroom and the kitchen - were a little more exotic. Jack is elemental in his simplicity in both areas. Of course, there are restaurants. And love makes up for a great deal. Still...

4\. Living together openly. He knows it's impossible right now, but the fantasy has gotten him through some dark times. They'd need a bigger house, though. Some place with a _lot_ of bookshelves. A bigger kitchen. And two separate cable packages. Jack hates listening to him watch _The History Channel._ He could say the same for Jack and hockey.

He wonders in what world that would be possible. If Jack would even want that. He's never said.

5\. Sha're.

#


End file.
